


Future Tense

by Titch360



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titch360/pseuds/Titch360
Summary: Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily...





	Future Tense

Future Tense

 

"SHE SAID YES!"

Dick nearly jumped out of his desk chair as the door to his office flew open and Damian ran into the room.

"Damian, what are you talking about?"

Dick's youngest brother looked deliriously happy as he repeated, "She said yes.  She said YES.  SHE SAID YES!" he shouted again, throwing his arms in the air.

Damian's clearly ecstatic mood was rubbing off on Dick, and a smile drew its way across his face.  "Slow down, brother.  Start from the top, tell me what's going on."

Damian sighed happily and said, "I took an early lunch today, to call Robin while she was between classes.  I don't know where it came from or why I did it, but I just...asked her to marry me, and she said yes!"

Dick's grin grew as he rose, walked around his desk, and pulled his brother into a tight hug.  "Well, it's about time.  I'm proud of you, little brother.  What did Bruce say?"

Damian avoided Dick's eyes, mumbling, "I haven't told him yet."

Dick's eyes widened in surprise, "You haven't told him yet?  Wait, how long ago did all of this happen?"

Damian shrugged, "Maybe five minutes ago."  Damian sighed again and said softly, "God, Dick, I can't believe she finally said yes."

Dick gave a soft smile and tightened his embrace, "I can't believe you told me first.  That's special, Damian."

Damian pulled back a bit, so he could look Dick in the eye.  "I had to come here first, because I need you to do something for me."

Dick snorted a laugh, "You're telling Bruce on your own.  You're eighteen now, he's not going to object.  He will be almost as happy as you are."

Damian shook his head, "No, I have no problem telling this to Father.  I look forward to seeing the look on his face when he realizes this isn't a joke.  I had to tell you first, because I need to ask if you will be my best man at the wedding."

"Your best man," Dick asked, shocked.

"Yes," Damian pleaded, "It has to be you.  You...you're more than my brother.  Apart from Robin, you're my best friend.  You've been there for me since day one.  I wouldn't be where I am today without you, and my wedding day won't be the same if you aren't standing next to me."

Damian held his breath as he met Dick's eyes.  It still shocked Dick that Damian had sprouted up into the man he was becoming.  The teen stood several inches taller than Dick, and nearly a full head taller than Tim.  Damian was truly starting to resemble the Bruce clone he was genetically engineered to be.

"Damian, I love you, and I am truly honored that you would ask me to fill such an important role in your special day.  Of course I'll be your best man.  There is nowhere I would rather be on your wedding day."

Damian wrapped his arms tightly around Dick again and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Dick.  Come on, let's go tell Father."

Dick and Damian stepped off of the elevator in Bruce's outer office and approached his secretary's desk.  Jean smiled up at the two similarly-featured men.

"Hello, you two."

"Hi, Jean," Damian said, flashing a bright smile that warmed the woman's heart.  "We need to see Father, it's very important."

Jean glanced at the calendar on her computer monitor, "He's on a conference call right now.  You can go in, but stay quiet, or he'll get mad at me."

Damian winked at the woman and said, "After what I have to tell him, no, he won't."  He turned towards the office door, not noticing that Dick wasn't following him.

Jean whispered to Dick, "You know, he's going to pass you in the 'lady-killer' department soon."

Dick smirked, just holding back his laugh, "Yes, he will, but it doesn't matter now.  He's off the market."

Jean's eyes widened, "You mean..."

Dick sent a conspiratorial wink at the woman, "There is soon to be a new Mrs. Wayne.  Don't let on that I told you, though.  He's going in to tell Bruce now."

Bruce looked up from his desk as the door to his office opened and a tall young man walked in.  _Is that Damian?  Why is he smiling like that?  I don't think I've ever seen him looking like that before.  It's a little...strange._

Bruce held a finger over his lips, cautioning quiet, and pointed at the phone.  Damian nodded as Bruce took the call off of mute and said, "Our next point of business needs to be discussing the Whole-Home initiative.  Tech reports that there are problems with the voice controls.  How are we going to solve that, without delaying the launch any more than necessary?"

A voice on the other end of the phone droned on for several minutes about the plan to fix the problem.  Damian fidgeted as he paced back and forth in front of the desk, noticing that Bruce hadn't muted the line again.

Using sign language, Damian said, "I need to talk to you.  It's very important."

Bruce sighed and signed back, "Half an hour.  This is important, too."

"I don't have that long left on my lunch break.  Please, Father," was spelled out with the teen's fingers.

Bruce spoke to the call again, and Damian huffed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.  Finally, he took a sheet of paper from the tray of Bruce's printer, and a Sharpie from Bruce's pen cup, and wrote in big letters 'Robin said yes'.  He held the paper up for Bruce to read, and watched as the man's eyes widened in shock.

"Are there any new points of business we haven't covered yet?" Bruce asked in a slightly wavering voice.  Silence from the phone met his request.  Not waiting a second longer than necessary, Bruce continued, "Very well.  I'll give you all some time back today, then.  Keep up the good work, everyone."

Bruce was reaching for the button to hang up the speakerphone when Lucius Fox said, "Bruce, I need just one more minute of your time."

"Come up to the office, Lucius," Bruce said shortly.

"It will really only take a minute..."

"Just come up to the office," Bruce said before stabbing the button with a finger.  He walked to the other side of the desk, feeling slightly numb, while his smile threatened to unhinge his jaw.  "She...she said yes?"

Damian was swallowed up in a tight hug as he hissed triumphantly, "She said yes!"

They sat down as Dick walked into the office.  Father and son glanced at the man, and Damian suddenly felt embarrassed.  "I'm sorry, Father, but I told Grayson first.  I had to, if I was going to ask him to be my best man."

_His best man.  This is really happening.  My son is getting married, and his first thought is to ensure that my son will be up there, with him._   Bruce's smile grew shades brighter, "It's fine, son.  In fact, I almost prefer it this way.  Tell me, how did this all happen?  I thought you two were going to wait until she graduates from college next year?"

"We were, Father," Damian said breathlessly, a thrill running through him just at the prospect of recounting the tale again, "I took an early lunch today, so I could call her in between her classes.  We haven't talked in a couple days, she's been really busy with school work.  Anyway, we were talking, and I was going to ask her about a paper she had been working on for the last week or so, but what came flying out of my mouth was that she should just marry me.  She told me to ask her properly.  We've joked like this before, but there was something different about her tone this time.  So, I asked properly, and she said yes.  She was serious, I asked her about that, too.  She wants to get married this summer."

Bruce reached over and squeezed Damian's knee.  Dick had his hands resting on the teen's shoulders as he stood behind Damian's chair.  "That's great, son, but why the rush now?  She's not pregnant, is she?"

Damian rolled his eyes, "No, Father.  We're very careful about that.  She doesn't want to be a mother before she graduates from college.  She said she is tired of waiting, and doesn't see any reason to wait any longer."

Bruce stared at his youngest, who Bruce was realizing he could no longer call a boy, for half a minute.  "How do you feel about this, Damian," Bruce asked quietly.

Damian smirked, "Are you kidding?  I've wanted to marry her since our first date, six years ago."

Bruce took a deep breath before asking, "Are you ready for this, son?"

Damian took a deep breath of his own as his new reality began to set in, "I better be, because I'm doing this.  Yes, I'm nervous.  Hell, I'm scared to death, but I have something that can overpower that fear.  Robin and I have waited six years for this, and our love has only grown deeper."  Damian checked his watch and winced, "Father, I need the rest of the week off.  There is a lot I have to take care of in a short amount of time."

"...It's Thursday, Damian."

Damian nodded, "I know.  I need to go to Alaska, to see Mr. and Mrs. Abbey, then to New York, to see Robin.  I'll be home late Sunday."

Before Bruce could question his plans, Damian pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his supervisor's number.  "Mr. Rivers, it's Damian."

The man on the other end of the phone sounded relieved, "Damian, we've been looking for you.  Your lunch ended ten minutes ago."

Damian sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry, but I won't be back today."

The relief in the supervisor's voice shifted to worry, "Is everything alright?  Are you feeling okay?"

Damian answered honestly, if quietly, "I feel better than I've ever felt, Mr. Rivers.  Oh, I won't be in tomorrow, either.  You told us this morning that we really don't have any extra work to do, not since we finished that project yesterday."

The man chuckled, "You're right.  I was thinking of calling off myself.  What's going on, Damian?"

"It's good news, Mr. Rivers.  I'll be down in ten or fifteen minutes, to collect my things.  I'll explain everything to you then, okay?"

"Okay.  See you then, Damian."

Jason and Tim walked into the office as Damian ended his call and put his phone back in his pocket.  Jason smirked at the office's occupants and said, "My security officers have been getting reports of excessive joy coming from someone who looks an awful lot like Short Stuff here.  Anything to report up here?"

Damian rose, his smile confusing his middle brothers.  He walked over and placed a hand on each of their shoulders before pulling them both into a hug at the same time.  "Jason, Timothy, I have great news.  I proposed to Robin today, and she said yes.  We're getting married this summer."

The brothers were quiet for a minute before Tim turned to Jason and said, "You owe me twenty bucks.  I told you they wouldn't wait until after she graduated."

Jason turned to look at Tim with a defiant smirk, "They aren't married yet."

"Speaking of which," Damian interrupted, "I need groomsmen for the ceremony.  Dick has already agreed to be my best man, and I want the two of you to be my groomsmen.  Please?  The day won't be the same without all of my brothers standing next to me."

Jason's jaw dropped, "You want _us_ to be your groomsmen?"

"Yes," Damian said, with a pleading look on his face.

No one noticed Bruce's jaw quivering as Tim hugged the taller teen and said, "Of course we will, little brother."

Damian turned to Jason expectantly.  Quite possibly the most honest smile to cross Jason's face ever was sitting on the man's lips as he, too, hugged Damian.  "I wouldn't miss it, Squirt."

Bruce had to take several deep breaths, and check to make sure that the soundproof door was closed, before he could finally say, "Damian, are you forgetting that you already have plans this weekend?"

Damian looked at Bruce in confusion, "Yes, I told you my plans already.  I'm going to Alaska tomorrow, then spending the weekend in New York."

"Your _other_ plans, Damian."

Damian's eyes widened as he remembered, "The training mission.  I completely forgot.  Father, I can't do that now.  We'll have to reschedule it."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "This mission was _your_ idea.  You were the one who wanted to test your team's readiness for covert operations."

Damian was pleading now, "Superman will understand, Father.  The kids will all understand.  Irey has been asking me for years when Robin and I are going to get married."

Dick snorted, "That's because she wants to know if she might have a chance with you."

Damian shook his head, "She doesn't.  She knows that.  Father, I can't invade Cuba this weekend, I have to go be with my fiancé."

Jason laughed, "No one has ever said that sentence before, Damian."

Ignoring his brother, Damian continued, "I'll call Kent on my way home to pack.  If anything, he'll probably be mad at you, for trying to push a training mission over an engagement."

Bruce hugged his son again, saying, "I just wanted to remind you that it was something you need to take care of.  Go on.  You have a lot to do before you leave, including booking a flight at the last minute.  We'll see you Sunday.  Don't forget to tell Alfred the good news when you get home."

Damian sobered a bit at Bruce's suggestion.  Of course, he was going to tell Alfred, but suddenly he was nervous at the butler's perceived reaction.  "Alfred, yeah...will he be happy with this news?  I want him to be."

Bruce smiled.  He had noticed, over the past couple years, that Damian and Alfred had seemed to form an almost symbiotic relationship.  When Alfred caught a cold, Damian was right there to pick up for the ailing elderly man.  When Damian was sick or injured, the ever-faithful butler spent more time sitting by the youth's bed than Bruce did.  The two had long, drawn out conversations, which the rest of the family seemed to be excluded from.  If Bruce had to guess, Damian had set the butler up as a role model, and was doing everything he could to please the old man.  Bruce couldn't blame his son.  All of the boys looked up to Alfred as a grandfather, but Damian had taken it to a higher level over the last few years.

It didn't surprise Bruce one bit that Damian was nervous about Alfred's reaction to the upcoming wedding.  In fact, he was certain that Damian cared more about Alfred's opinion than Bruce's own.

Bruce smiled softly at his son, "Are you kidding?  You're bringing the first new 'Mrs. Wayne' into the family in fifty years.  I think you are about to shatter his stiff upper lip.  Remember, he likes Robin.  I think he will be very happy."

Damian smiled, sighing at the good news, and left the office.  He returned immediately and said, "Father, you drove me here today.  I need a car."

Dick pulled a set of keys from his pocket and threw them to the teen.  "I took the Porsche today.  I assume you won't have a problem giving me a ride home, Bruce?"

Bruce shook his head, "No problem.  Be sure to say hi to Mike for me, Damian."

After an extended hug from Jean, and a quick explanation to his equally ecstatic supervisor, Damian drove away from the Tower while making a phone call.  A phone was answered several hundred miles away.

"Hello, this is Clark Kent."

"Hello Kent, this is Damian."

The Kryptonian's tone softened a bit, "Hello, Damian.  What's up?"

Getting right to the point, Damian said, "We need to cancel this weekend.  Something came up, and I can't make it."

The alien's voice grew a note of concern, "Something came up?  Nothing serious, I hope.  Jon will be sad, he was looking forward to your...activity."

Damian thought about that for a second before responding.  "It's very serious, actually, but in a good way.  Robin and I are getting married."

Clark nearly choked on a sip of coffee, "You're getting married this weekend?  I didn't even know you two were engaged.  How did Bruce and Dick keep something like that quiet?"

Damian smiled, "We aren't getting married this weekend.  She agreed today to marry me.  I'm going to see her and her parents this weekend."

"Congratulations, Damian," Clark said warmly, his smile evident through the phone.  "Don't worry about this weekend.  I'll contact your team and take care of everything.  You just go and be happy."

_There is no chance of me not being happy this weekend,_ Damian thought.  "Thank you, Clark.  Expect an invitation to the event in the mail.  It's sometime this summer, but we haven't set an exact date yet."

"You can put us down for three attendees.  It doesn't matter when it is, we'll be there.  Say, what do you want me to tell your team?  I figure you want to tell them news like this yourself."

Damian took a deep breath, "Oh, yeah.  I hadn't even thought about that.  That _is_ probably something I should tell them.  Um...just tell them that the training is being rescheduled.  You're right, I do want to tell them myself."

"Jon is going to want to know why everything is changing so suddenly."

_How did such a...happy child, like Jonathan Kent, ever become my friend?  The old me never would have given him the time of day.  I guess he reminds me of Grayson a bit._   "I'll call him next week sometime.  Just tell him to be patient.  Maybe one day next week, we can work out a night where my team can meet at the Mountain, and I can explain everything then."

Damian could imagine Clark nodding, "I'll set it up, Damian.  I have to get back to work, but congratulations again."

The call was disconnected as Damian pulled up in front of Stately Wayne Manor.  He ran into the house, surprising Alfred in the kitchen.

"My word, Master Damian.  Is everything alright?"

Damian smiled at the grandfatherly man he felt himself growing closer to each day, "Everything is great, Alfred, but I need you to do a big favor for me."

Alfred looked skeptically at the teen and said, "It must be big, for you, of all people, to come running into this house the way you did; especially in the middle of a work day.  What may I help you with, young sir?"

Damian's smile grew as he took a half step closer to the aged butler, "I need you to make a couple airline reservations for me, one from here to Alaska, and one from Fairbanks to Manhattan.  Oh, I guess I also need a return flight from Manhattan back to Gotham."

"Whatever for, Master Damian?  That sounds like a lot of air time."

"I talked to Robin today, and she agreed to marry me!  We are planning for sometime this summer!"

Alfred's jaw dropped in shock as he rushed over and snatched the teen up in a tight hug.  Tears were in his eyes as he said, "Master Damian, how wonderful!  I'm so happy for you, but if Miss Robin is in New York, why do you need to go to Alaska?"

Damian enjoyed the hug for a second before responding.  Of everyone he had to tell about this news, somehow telling Alfred had made him the most nervous.  "I need to talk to Mr. Abbey, for his blessing to marry Robin."

Alfred gave a contented smile, "I should say so.  I'm glad to see you doing things the right way.  What are your plans for this weekend, then?"

Back to business, Damian said, "I need to be in Alaska by tomorrow morning, so I should take a late flight tonight.  I'll spend the day with Robin's parents, then take another red-eye to New York, and spend the rest of the weekend with Robin.  I can take a late flight back here on Sunday night.  Is all of that possible?"

Alfred placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, "I will take care of everything, young sir.  It sounds like you have a long weekend ahead of you.  Why don't you go and pack while I make the reservations?  While you are at it, I'm sure a nap wouldn't hurt, either.  It doesn't sound like you will be getting much rest over the next few days, so you should take it now, while you can."

Damian took a step forward and asked softly, "Are you happy, Alfred?"

Alfred grabbed both of the youth's arms, "Exceedingly, young man.  I'm so proud of you for taking this step.  You couldn't have made a better choice than Miss Robin."

"Thank you, Alfred," Damian whispered, a tear standing out in his eye.

Seventeen hours, one very short nap, one long flight, and one nervous taxi ride later, Damian stood in Mike Abbey's office, waiting for his future father-in-law to return from his meeting.  Given the local time, Damian hoped the man chose to come back to his office before going out to lunch.  The young man started in surprise as the door opened behind him suddenly.

Mike Abbey's eyes widened at the surprise appearance of the teen in his office.  Mike smiled at Damian, "Damian, this is a surprise.  If you're looking for a job again, just remember that I can't pay you what Bruce does."

Damian smiled, remembering the two years after college he spent as a bookkeeper in Mike's Gotham office, before taking a job at Wayne Enterprises when he turned eighteen.  "No, no sir.  I came to ask you for something, but not a job, this time.  Have you spoken to Robin lately?"

Mike sat at his desk, noticing how nervous Damian looked.  _Have I spoken to Robin?  Is he looking for her?  Are they fighting?_   "We missed a call from her last night.  Lisa and I went out last night, and it would have been very early in the morning, east coast time, by the time we would have been able to call her back.  What's going on?"

_Oh, good, they haven't talked yet._ Damian cleared his throat, "Well, sir, um...I have nothing but the utmost respect for you and your family.  I've loved Robin since the day we met, and have done everything in my power to make her happy.  There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect her and provide for her."

Mike caught the serious turn the conversation was taking.  _Ah, good.  They aren't fighting.  I think he is angling to...oh, I bet he proposed to Robin.  She must have said yes, if he's here._   "What are you trying to say, Damian?"

_I think he knows what I'm trying to say,_ Damian thought, _but he's going to string me along until I say it.  I'm completely comfortable around Robin's family, so why am I nervous now?_   "I love Robin, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.  She wants the same thing.  In fact, she agreed to do that yesterday, but we can't do that until I talk to you."

"Damian, just say it."

Damian took a deep breath and met Mike's eyes, "Mr. Abbey, I would like to ask for Robin's hand in marriage.  She agreed to my proposal yesterday, but I can't, in good conscience, follow through with it without your approval."

Mike made Damian sweat for half a minute, noticing that the teen wasn't breathing.  Slowly, he stood and walked around the desk, enjoying the nearly desperate look on Damian's face.  "Let me get this straight.  You proposed to Robin, and she said yes?"

"Yes."

"I assume that you two aren't going in for the long engagement."

Damian spoke in a breathless tone, "Robin said she would like to get married this summer."

Mike nodded, "What about her schooling?  She's only a year away from graduation."

Damian returned the nod, "I'll pay for the last year myself, if that is what it takes for her to finish.  I won't let her drop out of school.  She didn't let me drop out, when I was having a hard time keeping up in school.  I won't let her."

"Go for it."

Damian's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"I give you permission to marry Robin, son.  I can't think of a better person to take care of my daughter.  Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, sir," Damian said, all but throwing himself at his new father-in-law.

Mike heard and felt a sniffle from the tall teen as they hugged, "Damian, are you crying?"

The teen sniffled again, "Yes.  I don't know why.  Everything is coming together.  I'm happier than I've ever been.  I don't know what's wrong with me."

Mike smiled, "There's nothing wrong with you, Damian.  Come on, let's go surprise Lisa.  How long are you planning on staying?  Maybe Robin can fly out for the weekend?"

They left the office as Damian said, "My flight leaves at eleven tonight.  I'm actually flying out to New York, to spend what's left of the weekend with her."

"That's a short trip.  So, you really just came all the way out here to ask to marry Robin?"

Damian looked down sheepishly, "Well, yeah."

Mike nodded, a goofy smile plastered on his face.  "Lisa will love that."

"Say, can you give me a lift to the airport tonight?  I can get a cab, if it's too much trouble."

Mike threw an arm around Damian's shoulders, "It's not a problem at all."

After another round of happy screams, hugs, and tears, a joyful dinner, and a harder-than-expected good bye, Damian boarded his plane.  Another long, sleepless flight put him into JFK Airport early Saturday morning.  The emotional high Damian had been riding for a day and a half had ebbed almost to the point where he was asleep on his feet.  Only the sight of a blonde head pelting towards him at the baggage claim carrousel gave him hope of staying awake.  The force with which Robin collided with Damian was nearly enough to send them sprawling to the ground.

"Hi," he said wearily.

A short peck landed lightly on his lips, "Hi yourself.  I can't believe we're doing this.  I can't believe you went and saw Mom and Dad.  This is all happening.  I love you so much."

Damian just smiled, "Everything will be perfect from here on out.  Think you can drop me at my hotel?  I didn't want to bother your roommate, so I got a room at the Waldorf."

Robin looked up at Damian strangely, "This is New York, I don't have a car.  You didn't have to get a room.  My roommate went home for the weekend after I told her about the engagement, and that you were coming for the weekend."

Damian smirked, "Or, you can stay at the hotel, with me.  Either way, I need to get a couple hours sleep.  I've been awake for three days now."

A taxi dropped them at the hotel, where they went to their suite.  Robin looked around the room while Damian headed for the bedroom.

"This room is amazing, Damian."

Damian didn't reply, and Robin looked to see him entering the bedroom, his jacket trailing out of his hands, his shoes already kicked off on his way.  Following him, Robin smirked as Damian stood next to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Damian, we have the rest of our lives.  We don't have to jump into the sack right away."

Damian turned slowly, his shirt falling to the floor, "Huh?  Did you say something?"  Damian continued to strip down to his boxers before sliding between the sheets.

Robin sat on the edge of the bed, enjoying the glimpse of his body as he got into bed.  "Wait, you actually meant sleep?"

Damian sighed, his eyes slipping closed, "Yes, I did.  I wasn't lying when I said I've been awake for days.  I want to, believe me, I do, but I wouldn't be any good to you right now.  I couldn't open my eyes right now if you held a gun to my head."

Half a minute of rustling, which Damian could only guess at the origin, was followed by Robin climbing under the sheets and nestling under Damian's strong arm.  He was just awake enough to notice that she had stripped down to her own underwear.  "I can wait a little longer for you, my Boy Wonder," Robin whispered before kissing Damian deeply.

Damian was sound asleep before their lips parted.

_Later..._

Damian was awakened several hours later by a tickle on his stomach, and his boxers being hitched down, though not as far as he would have liked.

"Impatient, are we?" he mumbled with a smile, "I'm more fun when I'm awake."

Robin's tone was anything but playful.  "You swore you would be more careful when you're out...there."

Damian opened his eyes, "I'm as careful as I can be.  I haven't had any injuries lately."

"You have a new scar," Robin accused, "You said you would tell me if you got any more."

Damian sounded confused, "I don't have any new scars that weren't there the last time you saw me naked."

"Then, what's this?"  Robin sat up and pushed his boxers down.  She pointed at a thin line of scar tissue below his stomach.

Damian grinned, "That?  That's nothing, and you already knew about that one.  I know it's hard to keep track, when I have so many scars, but you were actually with me when I got that one."

"I was not," she said angrily, "I would have remembered seeing you hurt."

Damian sat up and cupped Robin's cheek, "Robin, honey, that is the surgery scar from when I had my appendix taken out last spring, remember?  You skipped school for two days to sit in the hospital with me."

Robin blushed and said sheepishly, "Oh, right.  Sorry, I forgot."

Damian kissed his fiancé lightly, smiling, "It's okay.  It's actually nice to have someone who cares enough to worry like that.  Now, since I'm more awake now, I believe you said something about jumping into the sack?  We are already here, and dressed appropriately for what I believe you had in mind."

Robin rolled her eyes as she pushed Damian's shoulders down onto the bed.  "I swear, Damian.  If I didn't love you so much, I would find you insufferable."

Damian smiled slyly, "So long as you found me, I think I could live with that."

"Shut up and kiss me already," she said, straddling her new fiancé.

_Later..._

"Mmm," Robin hummed contently, "You _are_ more fun when you're awake."

"Told you," Damian said, stroking her hair, as her head rested on his chest.  "We've done this more than enough that you should remember that.  Or, are you just playing with me?"

Robin smirked, "Playing with you always has been fun, and yes, I do remember...every time."

"What time is it?" Damian asked, his hand sliding from Robin's head to her back.

Robin shifted her head without lifting it to see the clock on the nightstand.  "A little after three, why?"

Damian sighed, too comfortable where he was to like what he was about to say.  "We need to get up.  The shops are going to start closing soon."

"What shops," Robin asked curiously.

"The jewelry stores."

Robin sighed, "Damian, you don't have to buy me anything.  I already agreed to marry you."

Damian smiled, "That is _exactly_ why we need to go shopping.  We're engaged now, and as I see it, you are short one engagement ring."

"You know I love everything you pick out.  What's wrong with this ring?"  Robin held up her hand, showing the simple platinum band Damian had given her when they were kids.

Damian smiled, "I can't believe you still have that."

Robin admired it as she rested her hand on his stomach, "I've had to have it resized twice, but I love it."

"It's not an engagement ring, though.  I know you love everything I buy you, and I believe you, but this one has to be special.  It has to be perfect.  So, we are going to take a shower, then you are going to pick out your engagement ring."

Robin smiled up slyly at Damian and asked, "We're going to take a shower?"

"Of course," Damian returned the smile, "You wash my back, and I'll wash yours...and anything else you don't feel like reaching."

One happy hour later, the young love birds walked into Tiffany and Co.  Robin gave a slight gasp at the well-lit, tasteful displays of jewels, bringing a smile to Damian's face.  "What am I looking for?"

Damian whispered in her ear, "Whatever makes you happy."

"What if you make me happy," she asked, reaching up to kiss him.

"You already have me wrapped around your little finger, but I'm not an engagement ring."

"Excuse me," a new voice broke into the conversation, "but nothing warms my heart like young love.  My name is George.  How may I assist you today?"

Damian shook the extended hand, "We have an appointment.  I'm Damian Wayne.  We're a little late, sorry."

Recognition dawned on the man's face, "Ah, yes, Mr. Wayne.  We expected you some time ago."

Damian blushed a little, but George didn't seem to notice, "Yes, my plane was delayed.  I'm sorry about that."  Damian was not about to tell this stranger where he actually had been since his plane arrived.  "This is my fiancé, Robin Abbey."

George extended his hand to Robin, "Miss Abbey.  If I overheard correctly, you are looking for an engagement ring?"

"Yes," she replied demurely.

"Congratulations.  Now, I hate to ask this question, but you both seem rather young..."

"That's because we are rather young," Robin interrupted cheekily.

"Yes.  In that case, may I know your price range?  That way, I will know where to direct our search."

"Robin can have whatever she wants," Damian said authoritatively, "Payment won't be a problem."

George nodded, "Very well.  Let's get started, shall we?"

An exhaustive hour later, Robin gasped deeply as she looked in yet another display case. 

"There," she said softly, "That's it.  It's perfect."

George smiled as he pulled the latest ring from the case.  "You have exquisite taste, Miss Abbey."

George handed her a split-banded ring to admire.  The band had been forged to resemble two rings joined into one, in an 'X' pattern.  The white gold was embedded with a line of small diamonds set into both bands.  Two diamonds were set in a row where the bands crossed.

Robin looked at it from every angle before slipping it onto her finger.  She gasped again, "It even fits."

Damian's smile couldn't be contained as he observed the look of joy on Robin's face.  "Is this the one," he asked softly.

"Oh, yes," she said, the gemstones sparkling in her eyes.

Damian grabbed her hand gently, "You're sure?  This is your engagement ring; it has to be perfect.  I want you to be happy."

"Damian, I love it."

Damian gently slipped the ring from her finger, and handed it back to George with a credit card.  "Thank you, we'll take this one."

"An excellent choice," the man said, "Let me polish it up and we can get you on your way."

While they were alone, Robin flung her arms around Damian's neck and whispered, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Damian whispered back, "You already know the answer to that.  You took an angry boy and turned him into a human being.  I can never properly express my gratitude for your part in that long and arduous process."

George returned quickly, his eyes wide in surprise as Damian signed the register receipt.  He got a look at Damian's credit limit, and was amazed that such a high rating was given to one so young.

Damian took the ring, which now shone so brightly that it was almost painful to look at, and dropped to one knee.  Robin blushed as Damian held the ring just shy of her finger.  He looked up and asked softly, "Are you sure?"

Robin rolled her eyes, "It's a little late to ask that, don't you think?  You already paid for the ring."

"Not that.  I mean...about me?"

Robin looked down with compassion in her gaze.  She said softly, but with conviction, "I've been sure about you since I was fourteen."

Damian slipped the ring onto her finger and stood again.  "Well then, Mrs. Wayne, let's go get something to eat."

Robin's eyes widened, "Mrs. Wayne.  That is going to take some time to get used to.  I like the sound of that, Mr. Wayne."

Saturday night was another sleepless one, but for a completely different reason than Thursday and Friday nights had been.  Sunday was spent in warm embraces and wedding planning.  July first was agreed upon for the date.  The ballroom at Wayne Manor was to serve as the venue.  The guest list was to be kept just to family and close friends; there wouldn't even be an announcement in the Gotham social register.  Damian laughed when Robin suggested placing a wedding announcement a couple weeks after the ceremony.  That would teach the Gotham elite a lesson for looking down on the nouveau-riche Abbeys, when they were on the social scene.  Robin thought a maid of honor and two bridesmaids was the perfect number, which was a relief to Damian.  He didn't have to find any extra groomsmen, outside of the ones he already had.  Most importantly, they agreed to see each other every other weekend leading up to the big day.  There was a lot to do, but they both believed that having time set aside for the couple to be together would be the best thing for them.

Their parting at the airport that night was difficult, but not as bad as usual, now that they had their whole life in front of them.  An hour later, Damian yawned his way off the plane.  He was met by Dick at the baggage claim.

"Damn, Damian," the elder brother said, ruffling the teen's hair affectionately as he came up behind Damian, "Did you two even leave the bedroom?  You look like you've gone ten rounds with Bane."

Damian yawned again as he hugged Dick, "There was not a lot of sleep this weekend, but we did leave the hotel.  We had to get her engagement ring."

Dick nodded as he grabbed the bag from the younger man's sleepy grasp, "I saw.  She posted a picture of it on Facebook.  It looks amazing.  How much did you spend on that?"

Damian smirked, "Remember when I was talking about getting a new car a couple months ago?  Well, she's wearing it on her finger.  She's worth it, though.  She makes me happy, Dick."

Dick glanced over at Damian as he drove them home.  "So, you two are still set on doing this?"

The smirk softened into a warm smile, "July first.  Why do you suddenly sound like you're against this?"

"I'm not against it, Damian," Dick said quickly, "I'm just having a hard time accepting that my baby brother is a full-fledged adult, and starting a family of his own now."

Damian sighed, "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?  How...how is Father taking it?"

Dick was quiet for a minute, "He's happy, of course, but he's feeling the same thing I am.  You can expect him to stay close for the next five months."

Damian thought about that for a second before placing a hand on Dick's forearm.  "Dick, I'm not going anywhere.  Robin and I have decided that we are going to live in the manor after we're married, and, for the first year after we're married, she will be spending most of her time in New York.  She doesn't want to drop out of school, and I don't want her to, either.  While she's gone, I'll be renovating the third floor.  After she graduates, we will move up there.  You guys will probably be glad for that, not only because we will be newlyweds, but because we plan on having a lot of children.  I still have to talk everything over with Father, but I guarantee you will see me all the time."

Dick smiled brightly, "That's great news.  It will really put Bruce's mind at ease."

The car was quiet until they were pulling into the driveway.  Dick asked, "So, a lot of kids, huh?"

Damian yawned, "At least two of each."

"Any talk of names yet?"

Damian smiled, "Can we get married first?" Dick just stared as he parked the car, so Damian continued, "Nothing official, but I get to name the first boy and Robin gets to name the first girl, no questions asked."

"What did you have in mind," Dick asked slyly.

"How did you know I had something in mind," Damian asked, too tired to realize just how well Dick knew him, after eight years.

"Because I know how your mind works."

They got out of the car, Damian's energy returning with the conversation.  "I want it to be something special, and to honor those who have helped me the most.  For my first son, I want to name him Alfred Bruce."

Dick hugged Damian tightly, "Alfred Bruce Wayne.  I think that's perfect."

Damian looked down sheepishly, "Um, I don't have final say in number two, but I don't think there will be any argument from Robin when I suggest that he be named Thomas Richard.  I...I hope you don't mind, since you will not only be their uncle, but their godfather."

"That's a hell of a combination," Dick said through tears of joy, "I don't mind a bit."

Batman was still patrolling when the boys arrived at home, and there was no way Damian could stay awake until he returned.  All he was able to do was hug Alfred, request a wake up in time to get ready for work, and fall into his bed.  With as little sleep as he had over the last few days, there was no way he was going to wake up when Bruce snuck into his room two hours later, or any time during the next hour, which Bruce spent sitting on Damian's bed, watching him sleep.

The next few days saw life return mostly to normal around the manor, with one notable exception.  The youngest family member, who had spent several years perpetually sullen, couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face.  It was a refreshing change of pace, and it made Bruce wonder how different life around the manor would have been if he had been a little looser with the rules these past six years.

Schedules had been adequately rearranged so that, Wednesday night, Robin the Boy Wonder met with his team at Mount Justice.  Once everyone was assembled, they were instantly confused by the smile under the mask."

"Good evening.  I'm glad you all could come tonight," Robin greeted the youths.

"Do we have a mission," Superboy asked eagerly.

Robin shook his head, "No.  I really wanted to apologize for last weekend, and explain what happened.  I felt you deserved to hear it from me.  Come on, let's find a place to sit down."

The youths followed Robin to the dining room, where he did something that dumbfounded his teammates.  Robin peeled off his mask as he sat on one of the tables.

Superboy spoke nervously, "Okay, I'm confused.  What's going on?"

Damian took a deep breath, "Last weekend, we were scheduled for a training mission, which I canceled on Thursday with no explanation.  I'm sorry for that, but something came up in my personal life; something I still am having a hard time believing is happening.  As you are all well aware, I have a girlfriend, which is something I suggest all of you get.  Especially you, Irey."

The teen girl rolled her eyes, "Ha.  Ha.  Ha."

Beast Boy looked back and forth between the teens, "Wait.  You two _aren't_ dating?"

Irey blushed, but Damian just laughed, "No, Garfield.  Irey and I aren't dating."

"I told you," Jon said.

Jai asked, "What happened?  She finally give you some?"

Damian sighed at the younger teen, "Jai, if I wasn't in such a good mood right now, I would break your nose for saying something like that."

Jai smiled, "Admit it, Damian, you canceled a training mission to get laid."

Damian stood, half angry at the speedster, and suddenly half nervous for what he was about to reveal.  _I wasn't nervous telling my coworkers about this, or my Father.  Why am I nervous about telling these kids...my friends?_   "I canceled a training mission to get engaged."

The room fell into a shocked silence.  All five jaws fell in unison as blank stares met Damian's smile.  Jon blinked and shook his head, as if to clear his mind.  "Engaged?  As in...going to be married?"

"Yes, Jon," Damian said softly to the youngest member of his team, "That is what that means."

Lian was the next to regain her faculties, "As in, 'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony', married?"

"Is there another kind of married that I don't know about?"

"Congrats, dude," Garfield said loudly, clapping a hand on Damian's shoulder.  The green teen's loud exclamation seemed to wake up the rest of the room, and it was followed by general calls of congratulations and well wishes from the rest of the teens.

As the room quieted again, Jon asked nervously, "What does this mean for the team?  I mean, is she going to join us?  Are you going to...quit?"

Damian looked shocked at the question.  It was something he hadn't considered yet.  "Robin will not be joining us."

Jai's eyes widened, "Robin?"

Damian sighed heavily, "Yes, my fiancé is named Robin.  Quit while you're ahead, Jai.  We've been dating for six years, I've heard all of the jokes."

The speedster smirked, "That sounds like a challenge, Damian."

Ignoring him, Damian continued, "As for the team, this will not change anything.  I may scale back involvement for a while, but she knows that I'm Robin, and that this is a part of my life."

"I'm curious," Garfield asked, "Who found out about what first?  Did we find out that Robin was Damian, of did Robin find out that Damian was Robin?  Wow, I think I just confused myself."

Damian smiled, "She found out first.  I was dating her for over a year before I met any of you."

Jai snapped his fingers, a bright smile on his face, "I got one!"

"...And you'll keep it to yourself, if you want to be invited to the wedding."

"Invited to the wedding," Lian asked.

"Yes."

"All of us," Garfield asked, a bit nervously.

Damian shrugged, "It's my wedding.  I want everyone who is important to me to be there.  Like it or not, all of you have become important to me."

Jai smirked again, "I haven't been invited to any wedding."

Damian rolled his eyes, "We haven't sent out the invitations yet.  Don't make me reconsider having you on the guest list."

Damian looked around again before saying, "Well, that was the big news, the whole reason I wanted to meet with all of you tonight.  If there is nothing else, I guess we can end for the night.  Remember, Friday night is team training.  Don't be late."

The teens filed out of the room, but as he expected, Irey returned quickly.  "You were awfully quiet during all of that, Irey."

The girl sighed, "I'm happy for you, of course, but..."

Damian rose and approached the girl, "But, as you've told me several times, you used to have feelings for me.  Feelings I never returned."

"Yeah," she said softly, looking at the ground.

Damian lifted Irey's chin with a finger before kissing her on the cheek, confusing her.  "I do love you, Irey, but not in the way you wanted me to love you.  I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I found the right person for me long before we ever met."

Irey looked into his eyes quizzically, "So, you're saying, if I met you first..."

Damian shook his head slightly, "We'll never know, and it won't do either of us any good to think like that.  What I do know is that I'm so glad to have you as a close friend.  I might never look to you as a romantic partner, but you will always be my friend."

Irey sniffled and said quietly, "That doesn't really make me feel any better, Damian, but, it kind of does.  I guess I've been wasting the last couple years of my life, haven't I?"

Damian gave her a slight smile, "It's never a waste to follow your heart.  I'm living proof of that.  What you want in your heart can't change what is in another's heart, though.  I'll leave you with this, though.  I'm an observant person.  It's something I've always tried to instill in all of you.  We can't always see everything, though.  I've seen the way you've looked at me over the years.  You've spent so much time looking, you didn't catch that you weren't the only one looking.  While you've been looking at me, Jon has been looking at you the same way."

Irey's eyes widened, "Jon?  Really?"

Damian's smile grew as he could see her considering options.  "Something to think about.  There is no shame in dating a younger guy.  My Robin is older than me.  Who knows, there might be something there?"

_Three weeks later..._

Finally taking a break from extra paperwork, brought home over the weekend, Bruce headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.  He passed the dining room and happened to glance in, to find Damian sitting at the table, staring off into space.

"Son?  You okay?"

Damian started, seeming to return to the room.  He looked back down at the tabletop, where a stack of envelopes that Bruce knew were the wedding invitations sat.  "I may have made a mistake, Father."

Bruce sat down next to his son and asked, "Anything I can help you with?"

Damian's hand moved to cover a small pile of envelopes, "I invited my team to the wedding, Father."

Bruce smiled as he said, "What's wrong with that?"

"All of them."

"If I'm not mistaken, those are the invitations in front of you, right?"

Damian nodded, "Yes."

"In that case, you haven't invited anyone yet."

Damian sighed, "When I explained what was happening to my team, I invited all of them to the ceremony.  Garfield asked if I meant everybody, and not thinking, I said yes.  I didn't think about it until I started looking at the guest list, but I feel terrible now."

Bruce asked simply, "Why?"

Damian sighed again, bigger this time, "How do we explain Beast Boy to Robin's family?  I don't want to rescind his invitation, because I want him to be there, but he's _green_.  It would be just as wrong to not invite him as it would be to put him in another room in front of a video monitor.  He's a friend, I don't want to exclude him."

Bruce threw an arm around Damian's shoulders and said, "I'm very proud of you for thinking about that.  Go ahead and invite him, it will all work out.  You haven't told anyone dates yet; for all you know, he might not be able to come."

Damian looked down again, "He was so excited when I said that he was invited."

"It'll work out.  Robin approved the guest list, right?"

"Of course.  You think I would make up invitations without telling her who is invited to her wedding?"

Bruce nodded, "And, you told her..."

"Yes, Father.  She knows he is green."

"And yet, she approved of him being on the guest list.  Just send the invitations, and don't draw more stress onto yourself."

Damian smiled up at his father, "Thanks, Dad.  These are all ready, then.  Can you drive me to the post office?"

Bruce returned the smile as they both stood, "Sure, son."

After the invitations, wedding planning and preparation smoothed out considerably.  The house was spruced up nicely.  The reception menu was agreed upon.  Alfred began preparations for the cake, which was one of the few things Damian actually wanted the butler to do for wedding preparations.  Damian and Alfred had grown incredibly close during the youth's teenage years, and Damian really wanted Alfred to spend his wedding day as family, not a servant.

In all, it was all going smoothly, but that was when it all began to derail.  Three weeks prior to the wedding, Damian's brothers couldn't ignore how stressed he seemed.  Assuming it was just pre-wedding jitters, the boys planned a night out to help ease his mind.  On the last night before Robin came into town, Tim and Dick masterminded recreating Damian's first date, as a form of bachelor party.  Robin had been living in New York while she finished out her semester at NYU.  Now that it was over, she would be staying in Gotham until the wedding.

Dick left early to meet their invited guests at the Red Robin restaurant at Gotham Plaza Mall, while Tim went to round up Damian.  They hadn't told him that anything had been planned in advance.  It took the third son forty minutes to track down the teen.

"It's been a long time since you've needed to come here," Tim said with a smile.  "About a year, right?"

Damian looked up from the chaise lounge in the corner of his Nest with half a smile.  "Robin and I needed some alone time a couple months ago.  This was a very comfortable chair.  What's going on, Tim?"

Tim walked over to the chair and held out a hand, to help pull Damian to his feet.  "Come on, we're going out to dinner."

Damian sighed, "I _am_ hungry, but there is still so much to do for the wedding.  I don't think I would be good company tonight."

Tim shook his head, "You have three weeks to go.  You can let others help you, too.  You don't have to do it all yourself."

"I just want everything ready for when Robin shows up tomorrow."

Tim smiled, "You know, Robin is allowed to help in the preparations.  It's her wedding, too."

Tears sprang up in Damian's eyes, surprising Tim, "I'm not sure there will even be a wedding at this point."

Tim's eyes widened as he sat slowly in the computer chair, "Uh oh.  What's going on?  Are you two fighting?"

Damian shook his head while wiping at his eyes.  "No.  Nothing like that.  We...we don't have anyone to perform the ceremony anymore."

"What happened?  I thought you had someone."

Damian looked down, "We did.  A friend of Robin's is a minister.  She was going to do the wedding, but she was in a massive car wreck a few weeks ago.  Remember that one we saw on the news, which closed highway four for, like, three days?  She was in that wreck."

Tim gasped, remembering the crash from the news reports, "Oh god, is she okay?"

Damian took a deep breath, "She's recovering, but she's going to be laid up for months.  Robin said she would find someone else, but we're running out of time.  I don't know what to do."

Tim stared at Damian for half a minute before saying softly, "If you want, I can..."

"No," Damian interrupted.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Tim said with a smile.

Damian looked up, "You were going to offer to go online, get ordained, and marry us yourself."

"How did you know," Tim asked, shocked.

"Dick made the same offer two weeks ago.  There are only two things I care about come July first.  Number one, that Robin stands across from me, and number two, that you and Dick and Jason stand next to me.  Thank you for offering, but you are already doing exactly what I want you to do."

Tim nodded, "Okay, if you say so.  This is your day.  Just remember, though, the offer still stands, if it comes down to it.  Now, come on.  Let's go, you're late to your bachelor party."

This time, Damian let Tim pull him to his feet, but instead of walking out of the room, Damian pulled the shorter man into a quick hug.  Like most of the interactions between this set of brothers, no words were exchanged.  Silent understanding flowed between them, and it said more than their mouths could.

As they walked to the garage, Damian said, "Please tell me that Dick didn't plan something stupid."

Tim shook his head with a soft smile, "It's just dinner.  Some of the people we invited wouldn't be allowed at something...closer to a traditional bachelor party.  Let's face it, I can't see, and I don't think you would be comfortable, with someone giving you a lap dance while Bruce and Alfred sat and watched."

Damian's mood brightened at the list of names.  "Alfred?  Is he going to be there tonight?  I thought he was still in London."

Tim liked seeing something bring a smile to the teen's face.  "He said he would try.  His plane gets in some time tonight, but I'm not sure when."

Damian looked over strangely as they drove towards town, "Well...why don't we reschedule this for tomorrow, then?  I...I really want him to be there, Tim."

Tim sighed, "We can't.  Dick is already at the restaurant, with some out-of-town guests.  Also, Robin's plane gets in tomorrow, and none of us were going to be stupid enough to schedule something for her first night in town.  To be honest, none of us expect to see you for the next few days, but we're okay with that.  You're happy, which is all any of us ever wanted for you."

Tim parked at the Gotham Plaza Mall and led Damian to the Red Robin restaurant.  Damian smirked the whole way through the parking lot.  "Really, Tim?  You plan my bachelor party for the site of my first date with Robin?  I thought Dick was the corny one."

Tim returned the smile, "This was the safest location for all invited."

Damian stopped Tim at the door and hugged him again.  "Thanks, Tim.  I think this is going to be just what I need."

"There's the man of the hour," Bruce called out as he rose from their table and embraced his youngest.  "You okay," he whispered softly in the teen's ear.

"Hi, Dad," Damian whispered back, enjoying the secure feeling he got every time Bruce hugged him, "It's just wedding problems."

"Uh oh.  Do you want to talk about it?"

Damian sighed softly as he stepped back, "No, but we will anyway.  But...after I say hi to my guests."

Bruce gave a small smile, "Good boy.  Alfred taught you well."

Dick was waiting to engulf the teen the second he was out of Bruce's arms.  "You've been crying, little brother," Dick whispered.

"We still haven't solved our last problem, and we're running out of time."

Dick gave a small sigh, "Well, if nothing else, you can relax tonight."

"Thanks for doing this."

"My offer still stands, you know," Dick said.

"So does Tim's, but I want both of you at my side."

Damian put on the best smile he could muster as he turned to Clark and Jonathan Kent.  "Thanks for coming, you two.  It always amazes me how much you put up with in dealing with my family."

Clark gave a gentle smile, "You all are worth it.  There is nowhere else we would rather be right now."

Damian clapped a hand on Jon's shoulder as the super youth asked, "Are you okay, Damian."

_I shouldn't be surprised that he would say something.  I must look like shit right now.  I didn't really have a chance to clean up before Tim brought me out here._   "Getting ready for a wedding is hard work.  Think long and hard before you do it yourself, Jon."

Clark smiled, "I think we've got a while before we need to worry about that, Damian."

The mild mannered reporter didn't catch the blush on Jon's cheeks, but Damian did.  _I see.  Jon hasn't told his family about dating Irey yet._   Damian winked at the younger teen before taking a seat.

"There are some extra chairs here, Dick.  Are we expecting anyone else?"

"Two of those would be for us," a new voice said.

Everyone looked up as Wally and Jai West approached the table.  Damian rose again, along with Dick, to greet the new arrivals.

"Thanks for coming, West," Damian said as Wally gave him a quick hug, "Is it just the two of you?"

"Dick said boy's night out, otherwise Linda and Irey would have come," Wally said as Damian shook Jai's hand.

Wally whispered to Dick, "Is he okay?"

"Wedding plans are having a bit of a setback," Damian sighed as he heard what was supposed to be a private remark from Dick.

Damian shook his head as everyone took their seats, "Since everyone seems to have picked up on the fact that I am barely holding it together tonight, I'll explain what's going on.  But first, I want to play a little game.  It's called 'put a smile on my face at the embarrassment of others'.  I wish Irey had been able to be here tonight, because she is a good friend.  Damian turned in his seat to stare directly at Jon.  "Jon, am I the _only_ one who wishes Irey was here tonight?"

All eyes turned to the youngest diner, whose eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head.  "Damian, you said you wouldn't say anything."

Damian's smile grew with each new shade of red in the youth's cheeks.  "Yes, I did, didn't I?"  Damian waited another handful of seconds before giving some encouragement to the boy, "They aren't going to be mad, and after I tell them what's going wrong with the wedding, they might forget about this entirely.  So, go ahead and explain an answer to my question."

Grudgingly, Jon ground out, "Yes, I wish Irey was here tonight."

"And why is that," Clark and Wally said at the same time, sending a wave of delight through Damian.

"Because...we've been dating for the last two months," Jon said softly, staring at the table.

The stunned silence was broken a minute later by Damian, saying, "There.  Now don't you feel better?  I know I do."

A slow smile was spreading on Clark's face as he threw an arm around Jon's shoulders.  "No wonder you've been so excited for team meetings lately.  Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want everyone making fun of me, like this," Jon mumbled.

Damian turned to Wally and asked, "Do you have anything to say about this, Mr. West?"

Wally was staring at Jon, "Irey _has_ been happier the last month or so.  Jai, did you know about this?"

The young speedster said, "I figured something was going on, but not for _that_ long."

Jon looked sheepishly up at the half-glare Wally was sending at him, "I really like your daughter, Mr. W."

Wally took a deep breath before saying, "Just so long as we aren't planning _your_ wedding anytime soon, I don't have a problem with it, but you better be good to my little girl."

"Yes, sir," Jon replied, after a gentle nudge from Clark.

Knowing that there was a potential for laser beams to follow the glare being sent his way by Jon, Damian changed the subject.  "Now that I feel better, I might be able to make it through my news without crying."  Damian took a deep breath, "As of right now, unless anything has changed in the last three hours, since I spoke to Robin last, there won't be a wedding."

The guests gasped, and the waiter, who had been approaching the table to take orders, turned on his heel and walked away, before he could interrupt something.

"What happened," Wally asked.

The boy's jaws were hanging at the news as Bruce closed his eyes in pain.  He pulled his boy tightly into his side as Dick reached over and grabbed Damian's hand comfortingly.

"Thanks," Damian murmured.  "We no longer have someone to do the ceremony.  Robin's friend was going to do it, but she is in the hospital after a car crash.  She will be recovering for months.  She won't even get out of the hospital in time to attend the wedding, much less officiate."

"You still have three weeks to find someone," Wally said encouragingly.

Damian nodded sadly, his jaw quaking, "Robin said she would find someone, but she's been looking for three weeks already, and we have no leads.  We're getting desperate.  We're running out of time, and it's been hitting both of us pretty hard over the last couple of days.  I don't know what to do.  I feel so helpless, like it's all slipping away."

The table was quiet as Damian turned his face into Bruce's shoulder, his emotions overflowing.  The sight was quite a shock for most of those gathered around the table.  Most of them had never seen Damian cry before.

He was able to calm himself quickly, and the waiter pounced on a quiet moment to take dinner orders, figuring he wouldn't have a better time in the foreseeable future.

When he was gone, Clark cleared his throat.  "I may be able to help you, Damian."

Damian looked up at the man, his eyes red.  "Do you know someone who can do a wedding on short notice?"

Clark smiled, "As a matter of fact, I do."

That shocked Damian.  "Who," he asked quickly.

"Me.  A few years ago, another friend was in a similar predicament.  They asked me if there was any way I could do the ceremony for them.  I went online and got the certificate.  I'm still a registered wedding officiant."

Damian blinked as tears, far happier ones than the ones he recently had let loose, filled his eyes.  He said softly, "You...you would do that?  For me?"

Clark's smile grew, "Call it a wedding present."

Damian rose and walked around the table slowly.  Clark was standing by the time he got there.  Damian threw himself at the larger man.  "Thank you," he hissed fiercely, hugging Clark tightly.

A minute passed before Damian pulled back and said, "I need to get Robin's final approval for this, but I think you've just solved the last problem we had before we can get married.  Are you going to stay the night?"

Clark shook his head, "No, Jon and I are going home tonight."

"Can you come back tomorrow," Damian asked immediately.  "Robin will want to talk to you, I'm sure, and she doesn't get in until tomorrow."

Clark nodded, "Of course.  Just give me a call and I'll be right there."

Damian gasped, "I need to call Robin.  I'm sorry, this can't wait.  Excuse me."

Damian all but ran from the restaurant, his phone jammed against his ear.  Robin was reduced to tears at the news that their problem was solved, and agreed that she wanted to meet Clark when she got to Gotham.  They ended the call on a high note, and Damian took a minute before turning back to the eatery.  He stared up into the clear night sky, watching as a couple stars shone through the city lights.

He grew misty as he thought, _it's all coming together.  This really is my last night as a single man, and I couldn't be happier.  Well, I don't think I've been a single man since I was twelve, but now it will be official.  Robin will get here tomorrow, and will stay with me until the wedding, then we have the rest of our lives together.  How did I get so lucky?  I really am the luckiest man in the world.  There really is only one thing that would make this night better._

Damian looked down again, and had to blink hard at the sight that met his gaze.  Walking through the parking lot, like an apparition through the fog, came the last two people he needed to make this night complete.

"Hey, Squirt," Jason called out as he grabbed the teen in a hug.  "Get tired of your party already?"

Damian sighed happily, "I had to make an important phone call.  Everyone is inside.  They just ordered."

"Sounds good, I'm hungry.  Waiting at the airport is hard work."

Jason started to walk away when Damian called out, "Thanks for coming, Jason."

Jason winked back at the teen, "I couldn't miss your bachelor party; Dick would cry.  I'll see you inside."

Damian turned to the other man and hugged him tightly.  "Alfred, I missed you."

The butler smiled as he returned the hug, "Good evening, Master Damian.  I'm glad I was able to make it in time."

Damian sniffled, "Everyone I care about is inside, but the only one I really wanted to be here...I didn't know if you would be able to make it."

The last weeks of ups and downs caught up with Damian, and he couldn't stop himself from breaking down, again, on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred held the teen, trying to soothe him.  "Oh, Master Damian, shhh.  Everything will work out."

"I'm sorry, Alfred, but...it's like I got everything I wanted today.  We found a new person to do the ceremony, and I got to see my friends and family, and now you're here.  I'm happy, Alfred.  Really, I am.  Robin comes in tomorrow...I'm not this lucky, Alfred.  I don't deserve all this good happening to me."

Damian took the handkerchief the butler handed him to wipe his face.  "When will you stop looking down on yourself, young sir?"

Damian gave a small laugh, "Probably never.  Those failings and insecurities run deep.  But, I have good help.  How's your brother?"

Alfred smiled, "Thank you for asking.  A broken hip won't keep a Pennyworth down for long.  He is doing well, and will be up and around in no time."

Damian took a deep breath and smiled at the butler, "I really missed you, Alfred."

"I can tell, sir.  Come, let's not keep your guests waiting."

They walked back inside when Damian asked in a small voice, "Sit next to me, Alfred?"

"If that will make you happy, Master Damian."

_The Next Day..._

"Hi, Dad."

Bruce was surprised to hear Damian's voice behind him as he sat at the Bat Computer.  "I thought you would be waiting at the airport.  Doesn't Robin's flight get in soon?"

Damian looked at his watch, which currently read 11:45.  "Not until four-thirty.  She asked if her sister could pick her up, so she can spend some time with her.  They should both be here for dinner, though.  I told Alfred to expect both Gina and Clark to stay for dinner."

Bruce turned from the computer and looked at his son critically.  "What can I do for you, son?"

"I was looking over the seating chart, and something struck me.  It's not really anything we can, or even should, fix.  It's just something that bothered me."

Bruce pulled another chair over for Damian and said, "What's bothering you, kiddo?"

Damian's eyes widened, "Kiddo?  You've never called me that before.  I kinda like it.  Anyway, there is no good way to bring this up, so I'll just say it.  I want to call Talia and let her know about the wedding."

Bruce's eyes widened, and Damian thought he was about to get a serious lecture.  Instead, Bruce just said, "Are you sure, son?  You better than anyone knows your mother's moods."

Damian sighed, "I don't want to invite her.  I don't want her to come to the wedding.  I just want her to be aware that it is taking place.  We haven't heard from her in five years.  I know it's probably best to just leave it alone, but..."

Bruce picked up where Damian had trailed off, "But, she's your mother, and as much as you have put her behind you, she still has a place in your heart."

Damian took a deep breath and nodded, staring at his hands.  Bruce placed a hand gently on his son's knee.  "You're obviously old enough to make your own decisions.  If this is what you want to do, I'll stand by you."

Damian gave a small smile, "Thank you.  It's been years, maybe she has calmed down some."

Bruce dialed one of his oldest contact numbers, wondering if it would still be in service.  After a minute of ringing, the call was answered by a very different voice than father and son were expecting.

"Speak!  This had better be good."

_Grandfather!_   Damian's eyes widened, and he found himself unable to speak.  Bruce nodded and patted Damian's shoulder.  "Hello, Ra's.  Sorry to call so late at night."

The line was quiet for a second before the ancient man said, "Detective.  What business do you have with the League that couldn't wait until the morning?"

"This isn't a business call, Ra's."

The old man sighed, "Then I don't see what we have to discuss, Detective."

Damian finally screwed up enough courage and spoke.  "I asked to call, Grandfather."

The line was quiet for a minute before Ra's responded in a gravelly voice, "Damian.  This is...unexpected."

"I didn't think this day would ever come either, Grandfather."

"Are you calling to beg to return to the League of Assassins?"

_This is harder than I thought it would be,_ Damian thought.  "No, Grandfather."

"Then what do you want," the master assassin demanded testily.

Damian took a breath and said, "I am having a major life change soon, and I wanted to make peace with my past, so I could move on.  I...I wish to speak with Talia."

Damian closed his eyes against the perceived verbal assault he was about to receive.  Instead, Ra's just gave a ragged sigh.  "I'm afraid that will be quite impossible, Grandson."

Surprised, Damian said, "What?  Why?  Is she still holding a grudge against me?  Is she refusing to speak with me?"

"Watch your tone when you address me, Damian," Ra's said dangerously.

Damian bowed his head, "Apologies, Grandfather.  I wish to know why Talia won't speak with me."

"Your mother is dead, Damian."

Damian gasped sharply.  He opened his mouth, but no words would come out.  Bruce's hand gripped Damian's shoulder tightly.

"What happened, Ra's?" Bruce asked.

Ra's sighed, "I suppose you have a right to know.  Several years ago, Talia started getting sick.  It was diagnosed as aggressive pancreatic cancer.  Fortunately, she went quickly."

Damian found his voice again, but it was still shaky as he asked, "But, what about the Lazarus Pit?"

"As you should remember, the Pits revitalize cells.  I thought it would take care of the cancer.  It didn't.  When I revived your mother, the cancer cells were revitalized along with her regular cells.  The cancer spread to other organs.  When I revived her again, not learning from my past mistake, it spread again, becoming more and more aggressive.  That is when she begged me to let her go.  I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain, so I agreed."

The call was silent until Bruce was able to ask, "When did this happen, Ra's?"

"It has been three years, Detective.  So, as you can see, your mother will be unable to speak to you, Damian."

Damian looked like he was in shock.  _She was always so strong... "_ Mother has been dead for three years?"

Ra's sounded annoyed, "Yes.  What was so important, that you broke years of silence?"

Damian sighed, blinking against tears that he thought had no place in his eyes, "I wanted to give you an update about what has been happening with me, before I take a big step in my life."

"What is there to know that we don't already know?" Ra's asked, "Talia kept track of you, from time to time.  You graduated high school at thirteen, college at fifteen, with a degree in engineering.  You worked for an oil company before taking a position in Research at Wayne Enterprises.  You continue to play a junior sidekick role to Batman.  What else is there to know?"

Damian was a bit surprised that Ra's knew so much about his life, especially the parts that had happened after Talia's death.  "I'm impressed, Grandfather, but you missed something, which is the whole reason for this call.  I am to be married in three weeks.  She is a wonderful girl, and a beautiful person.  She makes me happy.  I wanted Mother to know, and I'm glad I got to tell you."

"Are you expecting a reaction to that news, Grandson?"

Damian sighed, "No, Grandfather.  I just wanted to let you know.  I thought you might be interested in the life of your Grandson."

"Very well," Ra's nearly growled.  "Goodbye Grandson, Detective."

The line was disconnected before either Wayne could say anything else.  Bruce turned to Damian, waiting for his son to say something.  Damian looked numb at the news he'd been given.

Finally, the teen sighed, "Thank you for calling with me, Dad.  I guess we know now why she hasn't tried to kill me lately."

"Damian..."

Damian stood and turned around, "No.  It's better this way.  Robin and I can start our life together without having to constantly look over our shoulders."

"Damian..."

The teen's voice grew a bit shakier, "We hadn't spoken in years.  She was never going to accept me, or be happy about my news.  This shouldn't affect anything."

"Damian," Bruce stood and took a step closer to his son. 

Damian turned to the man, with tears flooding down his cheeks, "She's been dead to me for years.  Why should her actual death matter?"

Bruce grabbed his boy and held him tight, whispering in his ear, "Because she was your mother, and despite everything she did to you, you still love her."

"I do," Damian sobbed, collapsing into his Father's grip.  Bruce held him, his own tears falling at the pain his son was feeling.

"I should feel good, Dad.  Why does this hurt so much?"

Bruce sighed heavily, "You wanted to reconcile.  Now, that's not possible.  She died a horrible death, and you couldn't be there to comfort her.  It's a loss, no matter how you look at it.  You held out hope, and now you've been let down."

Damian nodded into Bruce's shoulder as a troop of people entered the cave.  Dick, Tim, and Jason led Alfred and Robin into the subterranean space. 

Damian heard Robin's gasp at his condition, and called out weakly, "I thought your plane didn't get in until this afternoon?"

Robin answered carefully, "I caught an earlier flight.  I couldn't wait any longer to see you.  What's wrong?"

Damian took a deep breath, then another, before he could straighten up and turn around, using all the resolve he had.  "I did something stupid today.  I wanted to start our life on a good note, so I called to try to reconcile with my mother.  Father called with me, and we spoke to Grandfather."

Dick's eyes narrowed, "She wouldn't even talk to you?  What is wrong with..."

"Richard," Bruce snapped harshly, "Stop.  Listen, before you shoot your mouth off."

Damian continued, looking at everyone but not seeing anyone, "Grandfather was kind enough to inform me that Mother has been dead for the last three years."

The collective gasp that filled the cave was the last thing that was uttered in the space for several minutes.  The men in the cave all surrounded their youngest, providing him with the closeness that they knew he craved right now.

Several minutes later, Damian called out, "Robin, why are you still over there?"

"This is a moment for family," Robin said softly, wiping at her eyes, "you take all the time you need."

Damian split the bulk of his brothers, so he could see his fiancé, "Robin, you _are_ family.  Please come here."

Robin found that, when she got close enough, she couldn't keep her arms from wrapping around Damian's neck.  Dick leaned down and whispered in Robin's ear, "Hopefully this is the last time it is ever necessary, but you will find that, when these big, sad events happen, Damian likes group hugs."

Half an hour later, Damian sat in the computer chair, with Robin in his lap.  They had been left alone so Robin could comfort her husband-to-be.  A new voice broke into their silence, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Damian didn't even look up as he said, "No, you're right on time."

Robin looked over, and her eyes nearly fell out of her head with as wide as they got.  "Damian," she whispered, "Why is Superman in your basement?"

Damian shrugged, "You said you wanted to meet him."  Damian looked over at Clark and asked, "Did you have to come in uniform?"

Clark shrugged with a smile, "It's been a busy day back home."

Damian saw that Robin looked confused, and said, "Well, go ahead and introduce yourself."

Clark approached the still-seated couple and held out a hand, "Hello, Robin.  It's nice to meet you.  I'm Clark Kent.  Damian said you needed someone to marry you two.  I would be honored to be able to do that for you."

Robin looked overwhelmed as she shook the giant hand.  "Yes, thank you.  It's, um, nice to meet you?  I mean, we appreciate your offer.  I think it will be a good fit.  I think we just want a simple service.  Short, sweet, nothing fancy."

"I can do that," Clark said.  "Is there anything else?  I need to get back, before Jon tries to do too much on his own."

Damian stood and said, "He can handle himself, Kent."

Clark smirked, "Is that an opinion from his friend or an evaluation from his trainer?"

"A little of both," Damian replied with a small smirk of his own.  "He's capable of far more than I was at fifteen."

Clark winked, "Well, you didn't have superpowers at fifteen."

He headed back to the Zeta Tube when Robin called out, "Wait.  You're not going to wear that to the wedding, are you?"

Clark looked down at his red and blue suit before smiling at the girl.  "I already have my suit picked out for the wedding.  It isn't this one."

The next three weeks seemed to fly by for our couple, until the day was finally upon them.  Damian took his place at the altar set up in the ballroom and smiled at his family and friends.  The procession began, with each of his brothers stopping to hug the groom before taking their places next to him.  Clark didn't have to tell the assembled group to stand when Robin and Mike appeared in the doorway to the ballroom; Damian's astonished gasp and smile took care of that.  His wasn't the only gasp as the radiant bride was walked down the short aisle.  Once she was handed off and Clark took over, no one missed the tear of joy in Damian's eye.

"Family, friends, we are gathered here today for a most joyous event, the beginning of a new chapter in the lives of Robin and Damian.  In a world as confusing and negative as ours, a new beginning must always be heralded with joy and smiles.  I have seen many couples over the years, and married several of them, but I can honestly say that I have never seen a couple so perfectly matched for each other.  Robin and Damian first met six years ago, in a room about fifty feet from here, and from what I've heard, if it were legal at that time, they would have married then.  This pair has gone through good times and bad, closeness and separation, and everything that comes with young love.  Through it all, their love, connection, and attachment to one another has only grown stronger.  I have no hesitation in saying that love was invented for these two crazy kids."

A chuckle ran through the room as Damian held Robin's hand tightly.  Clark addressed the couple for the first time today.  "Robin, Damian, like you, I can hardly believe that this day is here.  I can tell just from looking at the two of you together that you live for each other.  We all know the answer to this question, and I am so proud that I get to be the one who asks it.  Damian, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?  To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?

Trying to speak through the smile plastered on his face, Damian turned to look at Robin as he cleared his throat.  He spoke loudly and said, "You bet I do."

Alfred could be heard sniffling from the front row as Clark turned to Robin.  "Robin, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?  To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Robin met Damian's eyes with a soulful look, the tear in her eye matching the one sliding down Damian's cheek.  He gave her an encouraging smile, even though she needed no encouragement to open her mouth.

"Robin, wake up."

Damian stared at Robin's mouth in confusion.  Damian thought, _how did she do that?_   _I thought I was the mimic?  Why would she think now, of all times, would be a good time to try to impersonate Batman?_

"Robin?"

Robin, the thirteen year old Boy Wonder, started awake in shock, to a much different scenario.  The familiar confines of the Batcave could be seen through the canopy of the Batmobile.  _No!  This isn't fair._

"Robin?  Are you okay over there?"

"Batman?"  Confusion filled the boy's voice.

The gruff voice softened a bit as the boy finally responded to his attempts to wake him.  "You fell asleep on the way home.  I'm sorry I kept you out so late tonight."

"It's okay, Batman," Robin said tightly.

Batman took a closer look at the boy as the canopy of the car slid open.  "Are you sure you're okay?  You were talking in your sleep."

Robin's eyes widened under his mask, "What was I saying?"

Batman shook his head, "You were mumbling.  Sounds, mostly.  What was going on?"

Robin turned his back to Batman as he climbed out of the car, "Just a dream, Father."

Robin made sure Batman didn't see the tear that worked its way out from under his mask at the sense of profound longing left in the wake of his vision.

_Just a really, really good dream._

 

**A/N:  ...Life is but a dream.  Yes, I did just pull off the cliché of 'that whole adventure was just a dream, now back to our regularly scheduled story'.  I don't think I will still be writing these when my timeline gets to this point in the natural progression of time, so if you want to think of it that way, this is actually what I picture happening in the future with these two characters.**

**So, just so I don't get more of the 'they're too young' comments, dream Damian is 18 and dream Robin is 20 at the time of the wedding.  The story is intentionally told to feel rushed, as roughly five months of time is taking place within the scope of a dream.  Dreams, in actuality, usually last only a couple minutes, at most.  There is a lot to cover in a short amount of time, so much had to be glossed over, to keep the dream feeling.**

**Stay tuned, because there is more in the pipeline.  As I'm writing this, I am currently working on seven stories.  However, by the time this is posted, just about all of them will be posted, so this is really just a self-serving note.  Damn my out of order thinking.**

**Thanks for playing along.**


End file.
